This invention relates generally to harvesters and more particularly to the corn stalk type having gatherers or guides.
Harvesting attachments and especially those relating to row crops such as corn, having recently been provided with independently adjustable row crop dividers. These attachments are often provided with crop guiding members, some of which extend outwardly and somewhat resemble a pair of horns of the type which extend from the head of a cow or bull. The purpose of these guiding members is to guide the upper portion of the corn stalk while the lower portion of the stalk is being gathered and cut by the attachment.
Presently known guide members are fixed to the crop dividers and are movable with them but a limitation is that these guide members are not capable of being adjusted independently of the crop dividers.
The foregoing illustrates a limitation of the known prior art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above.
Accordingly, a suitable alternative would be to provide crop guide members which are adjustable independently of the crop dividers and preferably are independently adjustable both in their relative width and height.